


P(r)etty

by heydaddy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Fluff, Gym, Kissing, Modern AU, One Night Stands, The fic is mostly about Sombra, There are characters insinuated but not stated to be them, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydaddy/pseuds/heydaddy
Summary: Sombra is pissed at her boss, but luckily beautiful girls are the cure for anger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic!  
> Firstly:  
> Don't think about canon ages. They are closer in age.  
> Secondly:  
> The setting is nowadays and not in the future.  
> This is my first fic about a female ship, so I hope you'll enjoy.
> 
> If there is any grammar errors or things that simply doesn't add up, I would love to hear it! 
> 
> Once again; thank you for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is: heydaddydad

This was bullshit. Or not bullshit. It just sucked.  
Why? A) Her boss had changed her work times, aka she had to actually wake up early from this day on. B) her boss had yelled at her for an hour, after she had complained. Not like it was her fault that she had called him _feo y gordo_ , she couldn’t help that he looked like a sweaty meatball, let out in the sun to rot. It wouldn’t surprise her if that was actually the case, since the smell in his office only proved her point. 

Sombra kicked a small rock on the ground, and watched as it skipped along the pavement. The sun had been hidden behind big clouds the entire day, and- wait, it was raining now. Just her luck. 

“Mierda,” she cursed through gritted teeth, before she pulled her bag closer to her and started running. 

Just as if someone had just turned on a shower and continued to turn up the strength, the rain gradually got worse. The water soaked through her shoes, and she hoped to God, that her bag wasn’t completely wet. 

Her thoughts kept wandering back to her boss, and she could feel a small flame of annoyance in her chest. Of course he just had to keep complaining about her, when she was the only effective and good worker he had. The others couldn’t do shit, only sitting there, having difficulties with solving small problems. Sombra could do more in one day than they could do in one week. 

In the beginning her boss had complimented her for her hard work. But that was before she started vanishing from work. Not anything bad, only a couple-three days, once in a while. Every second week, or every week maybe, but that wasn’t so bad, was it? She couldn’t help that there was too much to watch on Netflix, and that going out of her house was a big chore. Why couldn’t everyone just understand that?

 

 

A small bell sounded above her as she kicked open the door. Water was dripping from her hair, and she ignored the small puddles of water she left in her wake. A man sitting behind a counter gave a small “hello,” which Sombra considered not to reply to, because of her foul mood. But she could feel her dead mother turning around in the grave, so she gave a quick reply, saving the last of manners she had.

Her exercise clothes were luckily dry, and her routine in the wardrobe went on autopilot. She quickly undressed, swapped clothes, before she braided her hair in a hurried manner.  
Another thing that annoyed her, was the fact that now she couldn’t mindlessly do her exercises in the gym as per usual, because her times was changed. 

 

 

It was literally stacked with people in the gym and that was horrific. Now she couldn’t follow her usual training regime or time plan. God, one day she would post some awkward porn film or something she found of her boss on the internet, and ruin his life, like he had ruined hers. 

At least she could run, since there were so many treadmills, but she usually lifted weights this day. This was the most cursed day in months, even more cursed than when Gabriel had asked her to find out if a dude who was working as a teacher was married. He always had the hots for random dudes, whom he forced her to find out if was married or had children. 

Music was booming from the small speakers placed on the walls around the small gym, and she annoyingly turned up hers. It kind of hurt her ears, but did she fear death? Nope. 

If there hadn’t been a free treadmill at that moment, she was sure she would’ve have killed someone. Yet for the first time that day, things were actually working in her favour. 

She entered a light jog, warming up her small body. It was kind of boring to just run in order to get warm, but she didn’t want to rip her muscles apart when doing intervals. 

What an ass he was. She still wasn’t over how angry she was because of her boss’ shit, and how tired she was from waking up early. Her legs felt like lead as she tried to run, which was a clear sign that this workout would be hard.

She was distantly aware that someone had walked up in front of her treadmill, and was heading towards the weights and mats. Her eyes followed after, still deep in thought, as she watched the lady stretch her arms over her head. She didn’t really take notice of her, until she picked up a weight, placing her legs in formation and fell into a deep squat.

The woman had long dark hair framing her pointy, yet beautiful face. But her legs; that was the most stunning attribute about her. Sombra almost had to pinch herself to check if she was awake or just having another awkward dream. 

The incredibly hot lady squatted once more and Sombra felt like she had been blessed. Her sweaty boss couldn’t even bring down her mood, when see saw the dark haired woman’s thighs constrict under the pressure. Suddenly she was running quite easily, interest burning. 

Watching the other do her workout was like porn. For the first time in her life, Sombra understood exercise kink. Because the way she was executing every exercise was _art_. 

Sombra had never run so fast in her life or so well. She was sure she was going to faint when the woman bowed down, touching her feet, and stretched. It was simply erotic. But when Sombra finished her intervals, trying to look fresh, the other woman walked right past her, not batting a single eye. 

 

 

Sombra gave a small shout, or scream would be more fitting, when she finally got home. The small apartment with bad lightening actually seemed appealing for once, and she couldn’t wait to sit down with her computer. She had had enough drama with her involvement for the day; now she needed someone else’s drama. 

She turned on the kettle, while she searched for some pasta and heated some old sauce in the microwave. Cooking wasn’t her area, once she managed to set fire to some wheat rolls, which she didn’t even make, she just had to steak them. Her landlord had been pissed as hell. 

When finally seated with the pasta by her side and the computer on the other, her thoughts returned to the beautiful lady. She could probably find her on the web without too much problem, which seemed like a good idea. 

She was a few seconds away from searching, when she realized; for once she didn’t feel the need to find out. It felt somewhat holy, like if she did so, she would ruin that beautiful face and body. So it could wait. Anyway, Netflix had been calling all day and she needed to watch an entire season before work, which would probably not be a big problem.

 

 

Her eyes were burning, when she jumped up on the treadmill and started it up. She wasn’t going to run today, however she needed to get warm. 

As per usual her boss had been a shit. For once Sombra had actually met up two days in a row without vanishing halfway through the day, but he still found something to complain about, even though he should have complained about the other, incompetent workers. It might have had something with her falling asleep because of the Netflix marathon last night, but it was still mean of him to act like she didn’t do a good job (which she did). 

With burning eyes, she scanned the room and abruptly stopped when she spotted a long figure on an apparatus. It was her, she knew just by looking at her ass. However, the beautiful woman suddenly quit her work on the machine and headed towards the stairs, going upstairs. Sombra cursed, this was just her luck. Now she was tired, annoyed and lost the chance to look at a hella fine ass.  
She didn’t see the dark haired woman again that day.

 

 

She was there again. Only this time she was running on a treadmill, while Sombra was standing in the other part of the room with heavy weights. Long distance runner, Sombra noted silently, trying not to stare to much at the other part of the room. She couldn’t see much anyway and she hoped to God that the other one hadn’t noticed the many times she had walked past, in order to find “something”. 

 

 

Soon they fell into a routine, or Sombra did. With the new work times, their training schedules clicked and Sombra soon learned what kind of workouts the other lady did at those days. So soon they were running on the treadmills the same day, squatting the same days and lifting the same days. 

It wasn’t like Sombra made it apparent; she was quite good at hiding her interest, making it seem like a coincidence. And she was sure the other one hadn’t even noticed her, because boy, she was _cold_.  
Once a man, great muscles, but a weirdly baby-looking face, had tried to hit her up. It had been pretty amusing, since the ridiculously attractive female hadn’t even bothered to answer him. She had just continued with her workout, acting like she couldn’t see him, continuing to change the song on her playlist. 

When he asked questions that were impossibly to manoeuvre away from (“are you going to use this machine now?” etc) she had only replied with yes and no. And when he tried to continue their small conversation from that, she had deleted him from her life.

Sombra loved it. 

 

 

“I am telling you, I think he might like me, but I don’t know if he’s planning to cheat on his wife or not, cause if he is, then he is really a douche, and I don’t know if I’m interested in that.”

Sombra could almost not muster up any interest, as she listening to Gabriel ramblings.

“Then just fuck him and get it over with,” she said, kind of annoyed. 

Usually she would love the drama, but Gabriel had been having a thing with this dude for weeks now, with no progress. It had only turned into a chore to listen to it. 

“But, like I think I might like him a little bit too much and what if the feelings only complicate if I sleep with him? What if I can’t get out of it afterwards?” he was speaking fast and sounding quite rusty, like he was tired but involved in a big problem.

“Then don’t fuck him? I don’t see the problem,” Sombra was getting frustrated now.

“But he’s so hot, so I don’t want to pass up the chance of having the best sex in my entire life,” Gabriel complained. 

Sombra hang up. 

 

 **Gabe (skull emoji)** : why did you hang up, I need your help

 **Sombra** : ive worked for hours today, been shouted at by my landlord, have no sexual life and have heard about your shitty dilemma for weeks. i dont care.

 **Gabe (skull emoji)** : that kinda hurts

 **Gabe (skull emoji)** : but I can ignore that for now

 **Gabe (skull emoji)** : he just sent me a text asking if I wanted to meet him tomorrow at a bar, can you please join

 **Sombra** : y

 **Gabe (skull emoji)** : I need my wingman ;) ;) 

**Gabe (skull emoji)** : no im just kidding I just need someone there so I don’t look like I need him, im not a hoe

 **Gabe (skull emoji)** : ill pay for your drinks

 **Sombra** : deal

 

She puckered her lips as she started sucking from the straw, tasting the delicious drink. It was a careful process of trying not to ruin her lipstick, while not looking like an absolute idiot. The night was long and she did not want to waste her efforts with her makeup for once. 

She let her eyes go over to her friend, who was sitting awkwardly with another man, making conversation. God, how had she let herself be dragged into this. At least she had thought that he would let her sit with them, but _no_ , he just wanted to have her there, in case everything went to batshit hell. 

So now she had to stand here, doing absolutely nothing than trying to make conversation with strangers she cared nothing about. At least he was paying for her drinks, so she didn’t have to worry about that. That was probably the only thing keeping her there, since her favourite pastime activity wasn’t to look at drunk white people looking like shit on the dance floor.  
The people around her weren’t even half attractive in her opinion. Not that she cared about the men, but the women weren’t her taste. They all were too much, not that there were something wrong with that, but it just wasn’t her style. She liked simplicity. 

Her phone vibrated and she picked up. As she was focusing on the screen, she didn’t notice the new company standing a few metres away from her. 

**Gabe (skull emoji)** : his wife is here 

She quickly glanced over her shoulder to assess the situation, and true to his word, there was a woman there now. He looked like he had just pissed his pants, and she was about to move over to him, in order to save him, when she picked up a few words which caught her attention.

A man, probably around his thirties, normal looking fella, was standing with his back towards Sombra, speaking to someone else. And that someone was the hot lady from the gym. 

Sombra had to catch herself from spilling her drink in shock, because damn, the ass lady looked _fine_. Her hair was in a high ponytail, with makeup making her strong features even stronger and a tight dress sculpting her body like marble.

Sombra had to shake her head in order to focus once more. She had nothing to do with the woman and she seemed occupied, so it would be better if she moved over to Gabriel.  
Her phone vibrated once more.

 **Gabe (skull emoji)** : i think theyre trying to ask me if I want to join a threesome

Nice. Now she didn’t want to go over to them at all. She should just leave and not stand here awkwardly, in case the goddess right there noticed her and thought she was weird or something. 

With purse in her hand and phone in the other, she was about to move away.

“What do you say? Don’t you want to come with me home and have some fun?”

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the source of the sound.

“No thanks,” the woman from the gym answered, as cold as usual. 

“Come on, don’t be such a bitch,” the man continued, edging closer to her. It was very clear that she was uncomfortable, yet trying to make the situation as small as possible.  
Before the unruly man could continue, Sombra slipped in between the two of them.

“Katty! I didn’t notice that you had arrived?” Sombra said in an enthusiastic voice, gently touching the stranger’s arm. They had brief eye contact, where Sombra tried her best to communicate her goal through to her. The other woman looked confused for a split second, before she broke into a big smile.

“Mia! I can’t believe I didn’t see that it was you, it has been such a long time! You’ve changed so much, your new hairstyle is so pretty,” if it wasn’t for her eyes, Sombra would have believed that every trace of coldness had vanished from ass-lady. 

The man looked at them like he was watching something he couldn’t entirely place.

“Oh, thank you, but how can you say that when you look so fine! I’ve been looking forward to this so much, when is your boyfriend arriving? You’ve said so much nice about him,” Sombra continued the lie, spinning it so that “Katty” could easily join in.

“He is coming soon, his taxi was a little bit late, but he’ll be here,” _Katty_ said, acting like a real actress, her skills in the plain open. 

“Oh, I see… But who’s your friend here?” Sombra turned towards the man, a big smile on her mouth. The man looked like a deer caught in the headlights, before he simply just shook his head and turned around, muttering something about having to find his friend.

“Well, that was easy,” Sombra said, before she leaned against the bar, stealing a small glance over at the other woman. 

“I can agree with that,” Ass-girl said, before she turned herself a little bit away from Sombra, placing her arms on the bar, relieving some of the stress on her legs. It was hell of an ordeal for Sombra to not stare at her ass like a child at a chocolate bar. 

Silence fell between them and it suddenly got very awkward. What the hell was she supposed to say in front of someone so beautiful?

“Amélie.” 

“What?”

“That’s my name, nice name “what”,” Amélie replied. Sombra cursed inwardly.

“Sombra,” she said, yet there was no shame in her for being so awkward. It was fun to see how the other lady tried to act like she was a God and actually accepting her behaviour, letting her unfold her ice-cold personality. 

“Sombra? Isn’t that shadow in Spanish?” she crossed her long legs as she commented upon her name.

“Cool, isn’t it?” Sombra continued. “Didn’t think you’d know any Spanish, if I were to be honest.”

“I didn’t think you’d have any righteous bone in yourself, after seeing you steal a treadmill from an old woman once,” Amélie countered, a small smile playing on her lips. 

This was indeed interesting.  
“And I didn’t think you had noticed me at the gym, especially not in such great detail,” it was plain teasing between them, and Sombra enjoyed how the other lifted a brow before breaking out into a small laugh. 

“Don’t let it go to your head, Sombra. So you’re here to drink away all progress you’ve done at the gym?” 

She returned the smile.

“Actually, I am here to help my friend over there, who are currently being asked if he want to join a threesome with a married couple.”

“What did he need help with? To get in on the threesome? Cause it doesn’t seem like a big problem by the way the two others are fawning over him,” Amélie stared at the trio, who didn’t seem to notice the interest the two had in them.

Sombra laughed.

“I’m actually not sure. But why are you here then, if not to help a friend to get laid?” 

“I was at a dinner meeting for a little while ago, which was boring, so I figured I could actually go out and check the market, which seems to suck,” she shrugged, as her black ponytail fell on her shoulder, looking like a snake. It was hypnotizing. 

“Dinner meeting? Sounds important.”

“You could say so.”

Before silence could fall between them once more, Sombra started signalling to the bartender to come over.

“Do you want a drink? On me,” she questioned, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. 

“It would be pleasurable, but we could also skip all that and go to one of us and get it on,” Amélie shrugged.

Sombra was caught by surprise and shock, as Amélie gave her a smile, making her intention very clear. She slowly nodded, taking in her words.

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

 

 

She was slammed against the wall, immediately as they opened the door. Amélie’s slim figure was pushed flush against her, leaving small kisses in her wake. Sombra had to remind herself to not let Amélie take complete control, otherwise she would seem as the worst partner in bed ever. Her phone was ringing, but she couldn’t care less than ever. 

Their kisses were soft, yet hurried, showing how much they both wanted this. Amélie gave a small laugh when Sombra started kissing down her collarbone, working her way downwards.

It was tender, even though they didn’t know each other. It wasn’t like it was perfect; their pace was completely different. Yet when their noses bumped or they moved in an awkward way, they laughed and kissed it away. 

When they fell upon the bed, moonlight shining through the curtains, highlighting Amélie’s beautiful face, Sombra actually felt euphoric. Time was gone and it was just the two of them, strangers having fun. Nothing could beat the wild heartbeat in Sombra’s chest and the way everything felt like it couldn’t have been better.

 

 

She awoke to the sound of chirping birds and a cold bed. Sombra sat up and stared at the small room, no trace of the other lady. It felt empty, compared to how the night had been. 

Her floor was cold as she made her way towards the kitchen, hunger forcing her up from the bed. The coffee machine sounded like a bulldozer as it started up, dripping coffee down into her usual cup. 

It was like nothing had ever happened. It was like everything was a dream, and Sombra would have believed that, if it wasn’t for the blue marks forming on her body. She scratched her neck and was about to leave the room, in order to return to her beloved computer, when she saw the small note pinned down on the bench. 

Sombra never made notes (she had a phone, she didn’t need to use paper), so it immediately caught her interest. As she picked it up and looked closer at it, there was handwriting covering it, which was ridiculously elegant.

_You’re not so bad._

A phone number was scribbled underneath, the ink had bled out a few places, however it was easy to understand.

Sombra couldn’t help the grin on her face, as she walked towards her bedroom once again, coffee cup and note in hand.


End file.
